The Hanging Tree
by letsgetbaked
Summary: AU world where Peeta and Katniss are friends before the reaping. AN: This world and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not intend to benefit from her creation in any way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It happened three months after my father passed away in the mines.

I was defenseless, crossing the border of starvation. My mother, she had been isolating herself from us as soon as we received the news at the Justice Building. Fortunately for us, they gave us a slight amount of money to make it up for our loss and it covered us for a month. But nothing mattered to my mom, for she wouldn't talk, either care about Prim or I. She'd simply lock herself up in her own sad world, and it was clear she wasn't going to provide us help any time soon. I told myself I was going to take care of Prim alone- to keep her fed, presentable.

But I'll never forgive my mother for tuning out and leaving Prim the way she did.

Eventually we ran out of resources. We couldn't afford to buy food at the market. The community home was possibly our last option, but I refused to lean on it and leave Prim without a mother either. Although we had already lost her, I couldn't bear to put Prim through that much sorrow. She was dealing with so much at the time already when she was only seven.

The situation, however, kept getting worse. I couldn't bring myself to look at her bony frame. It perturbed me immensely. She lost ten pounds in less than a week. It was insane. Lady helped her out a bit, though, keeping Prim relatively hydrated. But it wasn't enough. I was able see it in her eyes, the afternoon I ran away looking for help, that the gleam in them had worn out for good. Faded into a nondescript gray that resembled notably to my own eye color. But paler. Its natural blue dead. Forfeit. Not to mention the disappearance of her ability to complain about how much her tummy hurt.

I was losing her.

Terrified, I got up to my feet and decisively trekked my way to the public market, to sell Prim's old clothes, but nobody wanted them. I began to feel desperate as I was judged, ignored, and even mocked. But I never gave up. I was intoxicated by my stubborn determination. And I did not stop.

And though I could've tried the same thing at the Hob, I didn't. I was too scared to risk going there alone.

Hours later the rain began to pour. I could feel myself growing more and more exhausted. My limbs weighing tons. My clothes turned my bones numb by the amount of icy water pooled in them. I vaguely took notice of the smell of sugar and fresh bread lingering in the distance. My feet lurched hopefully across the muddy lane until my eyes located a trash bin. I knew I couldn't walk into the bakery, they would send Peacekeepers after me. So I opened the lid silently to find that it was completely empty. It felt as though they had taken it out already. Maybe they thought someone like me would come, because in a matter of seconds I heard choleric yells and insults coming right towards me.

My vision went blurry. But I know the owner of those yells was a woman. Most likely the baker's wife. For as long as she intended to shove me off, I barely budged. And after pushing me away three, four, five times, she finally gave up and trailed back to get some shelter from the rain. Or maybe she just simply had to attend one of her costumers.

The next thing I knew was that I sat down under a tree. My best friend? Coldness. The sweet embrace of its chilly fingers, slowly taking over my body, ever felt better. I knew that if I died that day, at least I would feeling like I tried. I tried to save my sister. But the promise that I'd really lose Prim by the end of the day was irrevocable.

I closed my eyes. Trying to picture that warm, childlike smile that I longed for so long. That blond mane combed in a bun, shining brightly as the sun emanates through the window. The sounds of a contagious giggle filling the silence as a pair of bright, whole blue eyes capture the sight of my father. And peppy legs running excitedly to jump onto his open arms. She was so full of life... And the Capitol took that from her, from all of us.

They're responsible for the disruption of that image.

Shouting ringed my ears once again, bringing me back to reality. I thought the baker's wife was coming back with new ugly ways to make me go away. And yet I remained still, my back pressed against the trunk, but my eyes opened and wary. I noticed they weren't meant for me, which resulted even more confusing. No, they were meant for the boy with wavy, ashy blond hair who was carrying two burnt loaves of bread in each hand. I frowned. I saw her raising her hand at him and I knew that meant no good. Nothing stopped her from slapping his face, nothing but herself. She must have thought that was enough reprimand, for she disappeared again without taking any notice I was still there. But the boy… he turned around and strode until the edge of the porch.

I recognized his face straight away. Though his cheek was throbbing red, I knew who he was. We had been sharing the same classes together since elementary school. His name was Peeta Mellark. We weren't friends. We never spoke to each other, we weren't even neighbors. And yet, he didn't seem surprised to see me.

My stomach growled when I caught eyes on both loaves. I thought he was going to call on someone and let them know I was there, but no. He didn't hesitate. After checking if his vicious and monstrous mother would come back hollering again, Peeta chunked the loaf in two pieces and threw them to the pigs. And with another glance, he tossed the other loaf in my direction.

* * *

A few days later I finally made it back to school.

Prim looked less famished and more hopeful. I, on the other hand, grew hollower. I couldn't sleep at night. Why that boy ever helped me was an enigma I would never have the right tools to decipher. I had that scene in repeat- how he threw the bread at me and made sure I picked it up before going back to join his family- in my head. I knew I could never forget it.

I wish I could say that nothing of that happened, because I hate owing to people. But without it, Prim would be dead, and so would I.

"Katniss?" Prim asked next to me while we were holding hands.

I smiled down at her. "Yes, little duck?"

"Who was it? You never told me who gave the bread to you."

That was another problem. I knew what Prim would do if she had that name in her hands. She would have found any way to repay Peeta, no matter whether it would be publicly or not. She'd show her gratitude with a big smile, do something in return for him and then probably befriend him. And that was the scary part. I bet that Peeta as any other merchant in the district, found it disgusting to be associated with people from the Seam. So I lied. "It was an old woman in the market..." I shrugged. "She bought your clothes for bread."

"But why didn't she give you normal bread. Without it being burned? "

At that, I had no idea what to make up. I already felt bad lying to her in the first place. "Whatever, it's done now. Would you have preferred no bread at all?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing." I stopped and grasped her shoulders- holding her gaze warningly. "Please, promise you won't be asking me this again, Prim."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

She sighed and nodded apologetically. "Okay."

After that, we separated. I felt incredibly horrible for treating my sister like that. But I had to do it. Otherwise, she would have found any other way to make it up for the bread. I couldn't let that happen. And if that wasn't enough liability, I also had to deal with Peeta's presence in the classroom. I shot him a glance for a second, to see that his cheek had swelled up. My stomach lurched. Not from hunger, but guilt. I couldn't shake off the idea that he might have burnt them on purpose, to throw them to me, though I had no proof of it yet.

One way or another I avoided his gaze at all costs. I wanted to get out of there, but I couldn't. I had to show Prim that the fight wasn't over yet, and that school was necessary. More likely obligatory. So I had to stay there, finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as the hours went by.

They felt like days.

When the clock struck five in the afternoon, it was time for me to collect Prim and head ourselves home. But then I saw him again, with his friends, across the school yard. My body froze as soon as my eyes locked with his.

In those seconds nothing mattered to me. It felt as if we were the only two people there. My blood boiled with embarrassment, my body prickled in a shiver. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to express my gratitude over his enormous act of kindness. But then he turned his face to one of his friends and I dropped my gaze. Crestfallen.

That's when I saw it. A dandelion. The first one of the year. It reminded me of my father when I was younger. He'd take me to the lake after an archery lesson in the woods, and I would see all kinds of flowers, including dandelions. They were the brightest. They felt like a gust of wind blowing on a sultry summer day. Then it hit me. From that moment on I knew what I had to do to fend for my family.

And also my way of thanking Peeta.

I smiled. "Prim, stay here. I'll be right back."

Prim looked at me with her brow furrowed but didn't question me. She stared at me as I got on my knees to uproot the dandelion. I felt as if my dad was right next to me, whispering one of his lessons on how to be brave and fearless.

So I gathered the courage. I stood resolute outwardly but extremely self-conscious on the inside. And he looks on the other kid's faces mirrowed my own state of shock and wonder. Though I kept making my way towards Peeta, trying to ignore all of them unsuccessfully. At first he was blindly unaware of the fact that I was moving along in his direction, for he only looked curiously at me. But by the time I stopped before him and his friends, Peeta jumped to his feet joining the expression everyone else had.

"This is for you." I said, trying to keep my body from shaking as hard as I could.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wha- What?"

"Here. I hope you like it." I handed him the dandelion, and he took it. Examining it carefully.

Peeta stared back at me, incredibly puzzled. "I... I don't-" He stammered.

"It's okay. I don't either. See you around then."

And leaving the response resting on his lips, I ran away from the place, with Prim's hand clutched tightly to mine.


	2. An Unannounced Visit

Although Madge had repeatedly told her, Katniss couldn't simply see herself looking radiant in that pastel green fluffy dress that her friend tailored gladly for her birthday. She thought she looked ridiculous, like one of those Capitol celebrities. But saying that in front of the only female friend she had in the whole district would be disrespectful. Insulting even, so Katniss instead smiled gratefully and thanked her.

"Do you honestly like it?" Inquired Madge. "I was a bit iffy about the ruffles, but now that I see it on you, I think they style your curves."

What curves? Katniss thought to herself. The last thing on her mind was pretending to be sinuous. Her nutrition was disastrous, insufficient. Whereas Madge's was more well fed, privileged so to speak.

Madge Undersee was the mayor's daughter. A quite unusual, silent girl whose mother fell ill into bed years ago, after her twin, Maysilee Donner was selected as a tribute for the Second Quarter Quell. Rumors say that she suffered from such a heavy depression that caused her brain the inability to give response to her body muscles. But of course, they're just rumors and Madge never had the chance to explain Katniss what really happened. Or let her know whether she should. Nevertheless, Madge rarely lived in scarcity. Since every district mayor had always food on the table.

Not like the rest of the kids. Especially not like the kids from the Seam. Not like Katniss, for instance.

"I do, Madge. It's just… how am I supposed to wear this at school? You know how I feel about drawing the attention."

Madge mulled her point over and examined Katniss attentively. "Maybe if you wear your jacket, it won't be as flashy."

In May wearing a soaking wet leather jacket? Was she kidding? But Katniss accepted the idea either way.

A bit reluctant of course.

* * *

The same old routine had made her become exhausted and apathetic to celebrate anything that very same evening. Milking Lady at 7, going to the Hob to sell some skinny squirrel (sometimes it was a fox!), making it back on time to continue helping Primrose with the herbs book, preparing dinner and forcing her mother to eat while Prim picks up on her homework. Katniss managed with this for years on her own. And it never felt like the burden some people can imagine, but today it simply wasn't the best time to be at the small birthday party that Madge had scheduled for her.

She wasn't feeling festive in the slightest for feeling older except for one thing: the fact that she was closer to stop getting her name in the reaping bowl. Also having her sister ignoring her all evening was something that was also getting on her nerves.

When the clock struck 9 p.m., she was about to dial the mayor's house and cancel all plans. Primrose had never spent so much time upstairs in her bedroom. But she did this quite too often. Prim shut herself upstairs, without a word to no one.

It wasn't a good sign.

Irritated, Katniss glanced at her mom. This new situation reminded her of the nightmare her mother went through when Katniss's father died. Before her mother's breakdown, she always had some way of making both Prim and Katniss feel good again. A hug, a smile, a kiss, a sugary sirup. She was known as the greatest apothecary in town, not only for what she did, but also for how she treated her patients. They said she made people believe they could be safe around her. Not physically, but mentally. Mrs. Everdeen used to be a shining beacon of light and now... How could something so bright and powerful could turn into something gloomy and feeble?

Her mother gazed at the door tirelessly ever since. Waiting for someone to knock on it. Hoping they would save her from the abyss. Someone to help her collect the vivid spirit that was lost and deep buried inside of her. But that person whom she waited for was dead. He couldn't be saved, and she couldn't be saved either.

Katniss stared down at her feet downheartedly and whispered to herself "I miss dad too." And right after she said it, someone knocked the door.

She shot up her eyes alarmingly.

"Maybe- Maybe I should go get it." Suggested Mrs. Everdeen with a wobble.

Something about the knock didn't felt right. It wasn't familiar, and they rarely had any visitors.

Katniss shook her head. "No. Stay here,"

She stood firmly when the second knock urged for a response.

The door cracked open and a pair of silver eyes stared into her brightly. "Good night." She felt perplexed as she examined him. She couldn't see much of his features, since it was quite dark outside although it was full moon. She saw enough to recognize him though. His face was very common at the Hob, but they never spoke to each other. What was he doing here? To her confusion, he greeted Katniss with a courteous smile. "I know it's weird, but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. We never officially met, but I hope I still have time to change that. I'm Gale- Gale Hawthorne."

"Yes, I know your name," of course she knew his name. Gale Hawthorne was one of the most desired boys around school. He was in every girl's mouth. When you heard sighs around you, you knew he was in the area.

It was a bit irksome actually.

He looked surprised at that. "You do?"

But Katniss mentioning that to him would be inappropriate to say the least. "Yeah- I mean, Sae told me you were a… a… hun-"

"A hunter, you can say it,"

"Exactly. My competition."

Gale chuckled. "You have a sense of humor," did she? For what it was worth, she wasn't used to making friends. She could barely trust people at school. But it was true Sae talked about Gale once. About his backstory, and how he managed to survive by trafficking goods in the black market. Something that Katniss was doing as well. Not a lot of people had the courage to risk themselves they way both of them did. Maybe that's what helped Katniss to not dislike him at first hand. He also resembled notably to Katniss physically. She assumed he was from the Seam. A thought that both comforted and concerned her.

"I… brought you something." Her first thought was for it to be a knife which he could slit her throat in a heartbeat. It may sound ridiculous, but after watching the Hunger Games for a lifetime, you can't help but feel like you might be in the arena yourself sometimes. At least in some dreams you can be.

However, what he pulled out wasn't dangerous at all. From his pocket, he fished a calfskin bag the size of a fist. "Here. Open it," and when she did, she found inside a handful of small brown cookies with a very strong scent. She looked up at him curiously. "Sae made them. I only brought the mints. They are rare flowers that can be found deep in the woods. You can eat them and all!"

"Oh- thank you," she said kindly. "I've only seen them once or twice in the woods. They are rare indeed."

Gale nodded and suddenly lowered his gaze next to Katniss. "And what do we have here? Such a pretty little visitor."

Prim took one of the cookies from the bag and calmly brought it to her mouth, savoring it throughly. "Hmmm," she hummed delighted. "I told you the mix between chocolate and mint would be extraordinary. Good job, Gale!" To Katniss's shock, she didn't just have no idea they knew each other but now she was puzzled as she witnessed her younger sister jumping onto Gale's open arms, as if they were best friends. "Has Katniss tried them yet?"

"No? And- by the way, what were you doing upstairs all afternoon?!" Katniss spurted.

Prim shrugged. "I was… I was- I dunno."

Katniss scowled at her. "We'll talk about this later. For now-"

"For now I won't let my two favorite girls turn against each other. Not tonight at least."

All three of them turned their eyes to a very pleasant-looking Peeta Mellark who was wearing his hair backwards and holding a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers in his hand.

"Oh, it's you," Added Prim with a scoff. She trailed herself back to their house and upstairs hurriedly.

"I should be leaving too," Gale scurried. "Sweet seventeen, Katniss Everdeen." And finally waved goodbye before he left as well.

Katniss sighed and Peeta leaned in to give Katniss a warm and endearing kiss. "I think I need to work on my social skills." He joked nonchalantly.

"It's not you. I don't know what's gotten into her today. She's been evading me lately. I don't know why."

"Primrose is a very bright girl, she must have a good reason to act like this."

"A good reason to hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you. But if you wish to know, you should ask her."

Katniss waved off and leaned over to whisper huskily in his ear. "Not now. I want to run."

Peeta didn't have to ask for what she meant, since he knew exactly.

* * *

There were cherries and blackberries gathered in a basket on top of a giant rock by the lake.

Madge was already waiting them impatiently when she saw them approaching. Her feet fidgeting. In her hands, she held something that looked like a flower crown.

"Evening, love birds," joked Madge chirpy as she adjusted the crown on the top of Katniss's head. Her braid on one side like always.

Peeta smiled and waved at her, but Katniss rolled her eyes. "I told you to stop calling us that."

Madge shrugged. "What's so bad about it?"

"Nothing. Except for the fact that it sounds cheesy,"

"I like it." Added Peeta bringing Katniss closer to his chest. "It defines you completely. A flying, delicate bird… free, beautiful and may I also say, a striking voice."

Madge nodded in agreement. "Yes, exactly. This is why I brought you this." She pulled a gold pin from one of the pockets in her creamy yellow dress and showed it to Katniss. Katniss examined it carefully. Recognizing the class of this bird was unmistakable; the proud beak, the long dark wings, a white spot on the belly. It was definitely a mockingjay. "Happy birthday, Katniss."

Peeta smiled genuinely. Maybe because he knew why Madge had delighted Katniss with such special gift. Sadly, Katniss felt like a complete outsider for their reasoning.

"Where did you get it?" Asked Katniss impressed.

"My mom had it once. Somehow keeping it felt painful to her so she passed it on to me. And I have to say, it always reminded me of you."

"Of me?"

Madge nodded again. "Please take it. I want you to have it."

"Sure." Katniss stared at it again and thought of his father. Of the forbidden songs he taught her in the woods, of the melodies these beautiful birds repeated after them. She smiled. "I love it. Thank you, Strawie."

Satisfied, Madge hugged her noble friend and without another word, she left the woods. Peeta followed her with his stare before he directed it to Katniss. "Rye is damn crazy about her," He said. "He wants me to introduce her, but then I don't know if that's such a good idea,"

"Why not?" Asked Katniss quizzically as Peeta embraced her closely. She circled her arms around his neck.

Peeta shrugged. "He's all testosterone. It would be like throwing a hurricane at her feet."

"He can't be that bad. Not compared to you at least."

He chuckled. "Am I bad?"

"Only when we have these moments."

Peeta looked a bit confused. "What?" Katniss smirked and slid the strip down her arm. "You can't be serious," Peeta licked his lips at the picture of Katniss releasing her wavy dark hair from its braid and removing the crown Madge made only for him to capture the sinuous way her wavy rack fell on top of her shoulders. She knew how strongly that aroused him. "Now who's being bad, eh?"

One second later and Katniss's back was pressed against a tree, her tongue dancing in his mouth hungrily against his. Peeta held her jaw tightly so she couldn't move when his right hand released her breast from the cup of her bra and pinched her nipple hastily. She moaned against him, trying to flinch her head to the side and grasp for some air. But she felt immobilized by the strength of his grip. He smiled and pulled back, releasing her face. "Want more?"

Katniss nodded in excitement. His fingers trailed down to the pool between her thighs under that pastel dress. Her skin shivering from the sweet touch of his warm circles over her panties. In a split of a second, her other breast got released and he was sucking on it eagerly. Her nipples hard as the bulge in his pants and her core driving her completely horny. She remembered well when they started getting so handsy on each other. The liberation, the adrenaline… it consumed her.

When Peeta removed her soaked underwear and got on his knees, Katniss stared down at him. She didn't want to miss any bit of his tongue burying in inside of her. She held tightly on his hair and closed her eyes right after. The movements his mouth performed were so surprisingly slow and accentuated that she lost control over her limbs. He wanted to taste her, to take her in. It wasn't about making her come quickly, it was about him enjoying her. And she feeling how she was being taken over leisurely. Peeta cupped her bust with his two hands and fondled the sensitive skin feverishly. Katniss moaned loudly and heard her own voice in echo. Maybe hearing her voice bouncing to the vastness of the lake triggered Peeta, since it made him groan against her clit and fasten his strokes.

He made her wrap her legs around his neck and the touch of his nose caressing her inner lips almost ravishingly made her come instantly and collapse on top of him.

Still captivated, Katniss maneuvered to unravel herself from him and sit on top of the rock, picking up the blueberries Madge had left for them.

"I must say, you're getting better."

Peeta shrugged. "All those hours molding cakes had paid off I guess. Shoot me one," he pointed out at the basket.

Katniss shot a blueberry into his mouth, scored and clapped. "Very good!" He beamed and winked at her. They stared each other in silence and when the veil of reality flew back on her, she stared up at the sky pensive. "You know… about the reaping. I have a feeling this year it's going to be me."


End file.
